1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication systems having one or more diversity receiving antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless communication applications, size, cost, and performance are examples of factors that can be important for a given product. For example, to increase performance, wireless components such as a diversity receive antenna and associated circuitry are becoming more popular.
In many radio-frequency (RF) applications, a diversity receive antenna is placed physically far from a primary antenna. When both antennas are used at once, a transceiver can process signals from both antennas in order to increase data throughput.